Cue The Rain ON HOLD FOR EDITION
by Fire Written Songs
Summary: Paige will have to choose between the love of her live and her sister. Paily AU.
1. Flames: I

The sun was setting; Paige and Rachel McCullers were sitting next to each other inside the treehouse their father had helped them build. The little girl was playing with her sister's hair. "Paige?" she said cupping her sister's face with her fragile hands. Paige responded with a low "yeah?" and looked directly into her sister's eyes. "Are you going to take me to my appointment tomorrow? I like it when you are there to hold my hand" Rachel asked. Paige nodded. "Is Maya coming this time?" Paige shook her head. The little girl smiled sadly, "Why not?" Paige directed her gaze to the floor, thinking about an answer; that was when she realized that she didn't have one. She and her girlfriend were falling apart. They had been together for a year but Paige realized that maybe she wasn't _in love_ with her. Of course she loved her but she wasn't in love with her anymore. "She…" She started.

"Auntie Ali!" Rachel interrupted her, standing up and running to the girl that was climbing in with a paper bag in her hands.

"Hey, girl," Alison said, pulling the girl in for a hug. "What were you guys doing?" She said and sat down next to her best friend. "Hey Paige," she said and placed a kiss to her cheek. Paige mumbled a "hi"

"Are you okay?" Alison said with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good"

"No you're not, Paige. What's wrong?" Paige looked around and caught her sister playing with her dolls. Her eyes began to water.

"She's not going to make it" She said and started crying. Alison hugged her tightly. "She will not get cured." Tears started rolling down her face while she sobbed.

"She will be fine, I promise." Alison said, trying to make her friend calm down.

"She has a whole life ahead," she whispered "She…"

"Paige? What's wrong?" Rachel said.

"Come on; let's have our picnic before the night falls." Ali said wiping away the tears from Paige's face. She stood up and offered both of her hands to Paige. Paige took them and stood up. "Let's have some fun, okay?" Alison said smiling.

"Yeah," Paige said, smiling to the other woman.

* * *

That night, Alison stayed at Paige's place. Paige still lived with her parents, even though back then she was twenty six. Her parents were out so she asked Alison to stay over. The three of them were sleeping on Paige's bed. Halfway through the night, Rachel tried to wake them up. "Paige" she said trying to wake up her sister "Paige?"

"What's wrong?" Alison said when she noticed the little girl moving next to her. She sat up on the bed. Suddenly, Rachel started coughing. When Paige woke up, Alison was rubbing her sister's back, while the girl coughed. Paige started panicking. "Rachel!" She yelled, "We have to take her to the hospital!" She putt her shoes on, and took a sweater for her sister, while Alison took her car keys and ran to the car. Paige stormed out of the house with her sister in her arms. She opened the car's door and got in She opened the car's door and got in. Rachel was seated on Paige's lap, coughing and crying in pain but she didn't seem scared.

* * *

Paige was now seated on a chair next to her sister's bed in the hospital. Her sister was still sedated.

"Paige?" Her girlfriend's voice made her turn around. Maya was leaning against the door frame. "Alison called me," Maya said walking closer to her girlfriend. "We need to talk." Paige nodded.

"I've been trying to reach you." Paige said with a hoarse voice and stood up. "She misses you."

"I missed her too." She said smiling and leaned in to kiss Rachel's forehead. "I've been thinking…"

"How is she?" someone said storming hurriedly into the room. The redhead knelt next to the bed and took Rachel's left hand in hers.

"Talk to you later?" Maya said and Paige shook her head.

"I'll walk you home," Paige said "We will talk on our way there."

"Okay."

"Chris, can you take care of Rachel while I'm out?"

"Sure." The redhead said with a kind smile on her face.

"Thanks." Paige said and walked to kiss her sister's forehead one last time. "I love you." She whispered to her sister's ear. Her sister hasn't moved since they got there.

Paige and Maya started walking to Maya's place. "So… we have to talk." Maya started, breaking the silence.

"Yes. I need to tell you something." Paige said and Maya stopped walking to look directly into Paige's eyes. "God… I don't know how to say this."  
"You want to break up with me." Maya said.

"No, that's not it. You make me happy and I love you but…"

"But…"

"But I think I've never been really…" Paige didn't know what to say.

"What?" Maya said impatiently.

"Something has changed."

"What?" Maya said.

"I can't picture myself being with you for the rest of my life." She said and her eyes began to water. She looked down at the floor.

"Paige…" Maya said "It's okay." She took Paige's face with her hands and wiped some of her tears away. "But… do you want to… break up…" Maya said and her voice cracked.

"I don't want to lose you." Paige said and hugged Maya tightly.

"You'll never lose me. We could try to just be friends."

"Okay." Paige whispered

"I want you to be happy." Maya said, rubbing Paige's back "You deserve it," They pulled away and Maya kissed Paige's cheek.

Later that day, Paige found herself seating next to her sister´s bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said. A blonde woman came in. "Excuse me, do I know you?" Paige said when she didn't recognize the other woman.

"No." The blonde said. "But I know your sister." She said looking past her. "My name is Samara."

"I'm-"

"McCullers. Paige McCullers."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what is what you want from me."

"We can help each other," Samara said "we should go and grab a coffee; this is going to take time."

* * *

Like any other Friday afternoon after two hours of swimming with her best friend, Carter, Emily Fields was waiting in her car outside the Brew. Carter was her friend since college; they were roommates.

Emily was like any other Rosewood girl, except for one thing; her DNA. Not that she was an alien, but she was different. She could never, ever get sick. Just her parents and closest friends knew that. Only they could know, because if someone ever found out, they would use her DNA. In order to do so, they would have to kill her.

"Em," Someone said, knocking the passenger's window. Emily turned her head and caught a glimpse of the blonde girl.

"Where have you been? Spencer has been looking for you" Emily said.

"Sorry, I was with Paige." Alison said. She opened the door and climbed in.

"When will I have the honor to meet her?" Emily said with a mocking grin on her face.

"Soon hopefully" Alison whispered "Her little sister is sick," Emily stopped smiling.

"How old is she?"

"Paige or her sister?" said Alison and Emily let out a little giggle.

"Both of them," Emily said and made both of them laugh.

"Paige is twenty six, Rachel is seven." Emily gave her a confused look. "Their father got married twice" Alison said when someone knocked on Emily's window. Carter was standing there with two cups of coffee. The brunette looked annoyed; she had never really liked Alison. She had hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. She descended from Arabs. "Was the blonde just leaving or should I walk home?" said Carter.

"Sorry." Emily said and turned to Alison with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay; I'll call you." Alison got out of the car. Carter was waiting impatiently out the door. "She's all yours." Alison said and walked away. Carter got in the car and placed a cup of coffee in one of Emily's hands.

"Thanks." said Emily.

* * *

After taking home Carter, Emily took her phone and checked it; one missed call from Alison and two from Spencer. She dialed Alison's number.

"Alison's phone" someone answered.

"Ali?" Emily said confused.

"She isn't here in this moment."

"Who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Paige. Who is this?" The woman at the end of the line replied.

"I am Emily." She said, trying not to sound excited.

"Oh hey, Emily," Paige said, sounding a little bit too excited. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I thought I would meet you differently."

"Me too," Paige said, letting out a giggle, Emily thought was really cute. "I will tell Ali that you called."

"Thanks. Bye Paige."

"We should grab a coffee some time."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Emily said, and hung up with a smile on her face.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Paige said.

"I'm saying that your sister's illness is only found in one person out of seven hundred millions of people." Samara said, trying to explain.

Both were sitting on a couch in the Brew next to each other, each one of them with a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I know that, so…"

"Only two people in the world have the cure," Said Samara and took a sip of her coffee.

"What?" Paige said with her eyes wide open, "There is a cure?" Paige added. Her heart was beating fast.

"Yes, there is."  
"Two people have it." Repeated Paige, still processing what had been said.

"Yes…" Samara nodded. "One of them lives here in Rosewood." Paige's heart fluttered when she heard that.

"Who?" Paige said impatiently. There was a person in Rosewood that knew the cure; her sister could live.

Samara´s phone buzzed and she took it out to check it. "We will talk tomorrow, okay?" Samara took her bag and stood up. "Sorry, I really need to go."

"It's okay but…" Samara didn't let her finish, "We will talk about it tomorrow." interrupted her Samara. Paige saw her walk away and shouted "A name at least?!" Samara turned around and walked to Paige. She leaned in and whispered next to Paige's ear "Emily Fields"

* * *

"Paige. I've been calling you!" Alison came jogging and sat next to Paige.

"Sorry, I was busy." Paige said as an apology.

"You are so lame, Paige." said Hanna's voice next to Paige. Paige stood up and hugged Hanna.

"Hey Han," Paige said and smiled, even though she was feeling the complete opposite.

"Okay, I'm going to buy my coffee. Do you want a refill, Paige?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"I need to pee." Hanna stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Paige sat in silence for a minute and then, Alison's phone rang. It was on the coffee table. Paige checked the screen; Emily. Paige took the call desperately. This was her chance. Her chance to save her sister's live.

"Alison's phone" She said.

"Ali?" A sweet voice answered.

"She isn't here in this moment" Paige said, trying to keep calm.

"Who am I speaking with?" said Emily.

"My name is Paige, who is this?" Paige said, although she already knew who it was.

"I am Emily." The woman said.

"Oh hey, Emily," Paige said with an excited tone, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I thought I would meet you differently." Paige thought Emily was really cute.

"Me too," Paige said, letting out a giggle.

"Thanks. Bye Paige." Paige needed to meet her formally if she wanted to keep her sister.

"We should grab a coffee some time." Paige said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Paige smiled, but her smile faded when she realized that maybe she would have to, at some point, betray Emily. Even if she didn't even know her, she somehow knew it would hurt "Okay, bye." Paige finally said.

"Bye." She couldn't help but smile at the other girl´s voice.

"Who was it, Paige?" Alison said and sat next to Paige.

"Emily." Paige handed the phone to Ali.

"Oh. What did she say?"

"She wanted to talk to you."

"I called her. Is it okay if she joins us?"

"Who?" said Hanna and sat next to Alison.

"Emily."

"Cool!" said Hanna, "By the way, where is Maya?"

"We… Broke up, "Paige said, lowering her gaze"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Paige." Alison said.

"It wasn't really working."

"Working? You were together for a year!"

"Han…" Ali gave her a look of warning.  
"It doesn't matter." Paige said. She was kind of happy she had ended it; with Maya, she wasn't happy at all.

* * *

"Aria, I have to go. Talk to you later?" Emily said. Aria and Emily had been talking for at least twenty minutes by the phone. They hadn't seen each other in two years.

"Mmm… I can't today; tomorrow?" Aria said.

"Sure; I´ll call you," Said Emily "Bye."

"Bye, Em." As soon as Aria said that, Emily's phone started buzzing again.

"Hello."

"Em, we are waiting for you. Paige is here."

"I'll be there in five."  
"Okay."

* * *

"So, Emily, this is Paige; Paige, this is Emily" Introduced them Hanna. Emily smiled shyly and Paige couldn't help but direct her gaze to the floor.

"It's a pleasure, Emily." said Paige, offering her hand. Emily shook it.

"Same." Emily said.


	2. Flames: II

_**Hey, guys! I´m so sorry I´m late, I had a lot of stuff going on. Sorry :)**_

_**Let me know what you think. I promise that next chapter will be longer.**_

_**-VSA**_

"So, Emily, this is Paige; Paige, this is Emily" Introduced them Hanna. Emily smiled shyly and Paige couldn't help but direct her gaze to the floor.

"It's a pleasure, Emily." said Paige, offering her hand. Emily shook it.

"Same." Emily said.

Paige let go of Emily's hand, and took a closer look of the woman in front of her. The woman had a tan skin, dark hair and beautiful dark eyes that made her stomach fill in with butterflies. She shook her head, trying to make that feeling go away. She couldn't feel that way about her; she just needed that woman to trust her. Besides she had just broken up with her girlfriend.

* * *

Paige was not like Emily had imagined her. Paige had a beautiful long, brown hair, and brown eyes. Paige was looking at her; Emily felt that Paige´s eyes could somehow know what Emily was thinking.

"Hey! Earth to Paige and Emily," Hanna said, waving her hands in front of them. Emily looked at Hanna.

"Sorry." Emily and Paige said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Hanna and Alison looked at each other and smiled teasingly.

"What?" said Emily.

"Nothing," Alison said. "Paige, are you busy? We could all grab dinner together," Ali said "What do you think?"

* * *

Paige thought about it for a second, and decided that she was going to spend more time with Emily. She could visit her sister later, and Emily, according to what Samara had said, knew the cure.

"I was going to visit Rachel, but I can do that later." Paige said.

"Han? Em?" said Alison, looking at the other two women standing next to her.

Emily directed her gaze to Paige. "Sure," She said and nodded "But I need to give Carter a ride to a medical appointment first, I won't take long."

"I can go" Said Hanna "Can Caleb come with us?"

"Yeah, sure, so I'll call Noel and… You two guys can go together," Alison said smiling, and Hanna let out a giggle. "That way you get to know each other." said Alison.

Emily and Paige looked to each other again and let out a laugh almost at the same time. Paige's stomach fluttered when she heard that sweet chuckle.

"Where should I wait?" Paige said.

"You can go with Emily, right, Em?"

"Sure," Emily smiled sweetly at Paige. "Do you mind if we go and pick up someone? I promised I would take her to her medical appointment."

"Sure," Paige said. "As long as I don't have to see you two making out, it's okay." The four women laughed. And Paige turned to catch Emily staring. Emily smiled and lowered her gaze and Paige smiled proudly.

* * *

Emily walked to the door and Paige was already there, holding it open for her. "Thank you." Paige smiled and Emily felt that her stomach fluttered. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

Emily hadn't been with anyone since High School. She used to date a girl called Samara; she fell in love with her but Samara did something Emily would never forget; something that destroyed Emily.

They drove in silence for around ten minutes, and got to a set of RVs. "We are here," Emily said, and turned off the car's engine.

Carter heard a car pulling over and looked through the little RV´s kitchen´s window. She felt her phone buzzing; A new text message. Garb me a jacket? – Emily. Carter smiled and walked to the room Emily and her shared. Two different beds were settled in the little room, there was a little table between them. She opened the closet, took out a jacket and walked out. She saw Emily's car parked next to their RV. Emily was leaning against her car, smiling. Carter´s heart fluttered at the sight of the taller girl. "Here," She handed the jacket to Emily.

"Thanks" Emily smiled shyly. Carter walked to the passenger's door. "Wait," Said Emily. "Do you mind sitting on the backseat?" Emily said, smiling apologetically.

"Sure," Carter caught the sight of a woman sitting on the passenger's seat. "Wait. Who the hell is that?"

"Oh… She's Paige; Ali´s friend," Said Emily.

"Is she like Alison?"

"I met her like an hour ago, how could I possibly know?" Carter rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…" She climbed into the car.

* * *

Emily was followed by Paige's gaze while she climbed off the car and walked out. She leaned against the car and started to tie her hair in a ponytail. The sunlight highlighted Emily's perfect features.

After a few minutes, a woman came out of the RV they were parked next to. Emily's face brightened; that made Paige want to know who the brunette shorty was.

The woman sat on the backseat and Emily got in the car.

Paige turned around. "I'm Paige." She smiled kindly and Carter looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, you are definitely not like Alison," She said. "I'm Carter." She offered her hand to Paige and Paige shook it "Nice to meet you." said Carter.

"Same," Paige replied, smiling. Emily turned on the engine of her car, smiling.

Paige and Carter talked all the way to the hospital while Emily was lost in her thoughts; her cousin´s disappearance kept haunting her.

* * *

"It was really nice to meet you, Paige" Carter said and climbed off the car. "Bye, Em." She closed the door.

"Bye, do you need me to drive you home?" Emily offered.

"No thanks," Carter winked at. "You owe it to me though … Don't worry, I'll think about a way for you to make it up to me." She winked again, wining a smile of Emily´s.

* * *

Ali called Emily and told her where they were going to eat. "We will wait for you at the door, okay?"

"Okay." Emily answered.

"Bye." Alison said and Emily hung up.

* * *

When they got to the place, they found: Alison, Noel, Caleb and Hanna, waiting at the door.

"You are finally here!" Hanna said and groaned. "I'm starving!" Paige held the door open.

"I´m sorry, Han." Emily said.

* * *

After talking, eating, drinking and laughing, they decided to call it a night. Paige did not want to let Caleb pay, however, as they fought, Emily sneaked and paid.

They said their good-byes and thanked Emily for the food. "Goodnight, Em" Hanna said "Talk to you tomorrow?" Emily nodded and waved at Caleb and Noel. Alison hugged her and whispered: "Be careful, Em; Remember what happened last time" they pulled away and Emily turned around to see Paige with her phone on one hand texting to someone.

"Ready?" Emily said. Paige locked her phone, looked up and nodded. They made their way to Emily´s car and got in. "I had a great night." Emily said, smiling at Paige.

"Yeah, me too," Paige replied sweetly.

Emily turned on the engine. "So… I never saw you around, how come?"

"I lived with my girlfriend in Philly a month ago, but taking into account that my sister and parents live here, I decided to return to Rosewood. I don't know why hadn´t we met before." She felt like they had though.

"Does your girlfriend still live there?" Paige realized she had used the wrong word; she wasn't used to say ex-girlfriend yet.

* * *

Paige kept quiet for a while. "Aren't you going to get that?" Emily said and Paige realized that her phone was buzzing. She read the name on the screen. _Brooke. _She pressed the answer button and took her phone to her ear. "What's up?" She said really enthusiastic comparing to how she was feeling.

"Paige! Finally! Rach-ʺBrooke didn't finish. _Rachel_, Paige thought; Brooke had been watching Rachel since Christina left the hospital.

"Brooke? Brooke!" The line went dead. Paige felt how her heart started to beat faster. "Crap."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly when Paige hung up.

"I don't know." Paige´s voice cracked.

"Did something happen to your sister?" Emily asked with a low tone of voice.

"I don't know; the line went dead." Paige´s eyes began to water.

* * *

Emily drove to the hospital and did her best to try to soothe Paige.

"Paige, calm down." Emily said, looking for an empty space in the parking lot.

"Sorry" Paige whispered, another tear rushing down her face. Emily parked the car and turned her face to her right.

"Paige" She said, tilting her head; Paige didn't turn around. "Paige, hey…" She caressed the other woman´s shoulder. Paige turned around, but didn´t look at Emily. Emily wiped the tears away from Paige´s face. "Come on, look at me." Paige looked at Emily "It´s going to be okay." Emily whispered. "Let´s go."

* * *

They had been waiting for half an hour in the waiting room. Alison was already there, sitting at Paige´s right. Emily had offered Paige a cup of coffee, but Paige hadn't took it. Paige´s head rested on Alison´s shoulder. Emily sat down next to Paige and a tall, raven-haired, woman approached them. Paige stood up and hugged her. "Brooke." She whispered.

"Hey" The other woman said. "Come on, I will take you to Rachel´s room."

* * *

When they got to the room, Paige ran to Rachel´s bed and knelt next to it. Rachel was paler than last time. Paige took her sister´s hand on her own. "Hey" She whispered. She felt someone kneeling next to her. To Paige´s surprise, it wasn´t Ali; It was Emily. She was staring at Rachel. Paige started to draw circles with her fingertips over her sister´s skin and kissed the little girl´s hand. "You will be alright."

"She was mumbling your name a while ago." Brooke said, smiling. "Paige, we need to talk" She said with a sad tone of voice. "Do you mind staying with Rachel for a while?" Brooke asked, looking at Emily, she wasn´t looking back at her though.

"Emily?" Paige asked. Emily nodded her head, but didn´t look back at them. "Okay."

Paige and Brooke left the room.

* * *

Emily put her hand over Rachel´s head; it was really cold. She took a look at the girl´s right hand. _This can´t be happening_, thought Emily. She uncovered the little girl´s feet and took a look at her fingerprints. _Oh my god_.

* * *

"What?!" shouted Paige and started crying.

"I´m so sorry, Paige." Brooke said, rubbing Paige´s back.

"Don´t be." She walked fast to the hospital´s front door. _I need to talk to her._

* * *

"Is Samara there?" She said to the girl on the phone.

"She is busy, who is it?"

"It´s Paige McCullers, I talked to her earlier" The woman kept quiet. "Hello!" shouted Paige.

"Wait a minute." Some annoying music started playing.

"Hello?" Paige recognized Samara´s voice.

"Samara?" she asked.

"Yes."  
"It´s Paige McCullers, I-"

"Meet my assistant at the brew. Be there in five."

* * *

"Okay so… for what you´ve told me you don´t know anything about Emily Fields, right?"

"Right" Paige said.

"Okay I´ll give you her folder and…"

"Wait" Paige cut her off. "What is this all about? Having everyone´s personal information and…"  
"We just have what´s necessary. What we need to know. That is what we do for a living; Treat people with other people."  
"What do you mean by "With"?" Paige asked confused.

"What did my sister tell you?" Samara´s sister asked.

"That Emily knows the cure."

"I think you got that wrong, honey."

"What do you mean?" Paige quizzed again.

"Emily doesn´t _know_ the cure. Emily _is_ the cure."


	3. Flames: III

Chapter 3

Emily stared at the girl for a while. "Why does it have to be you?" whispered Emily. The girl frowned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Paige?" She said weakly.

Emily put her hand over the girl´s. "Your sister is not here, okay? She´ll be back soon."

"Who are you?" Rachel said curiously. "Are you…" She suddenly fell asleep again. Emily started to cry silently. That was it, she couldn´t handle it. Her head kept telling her to exit the room; she couldn´t, not with that girl whose life was going to end a few months later; it could be less. She had to save her.

888

Samara arrived about twenty minutes later. "Hey, sis." said Samara, hugging her sister. "Paige." She greeted her.

"I need you to explain the whole thing to me," said Paige with an almost severe look. "How is Emily supposed to be related with my sister?" she quizzed.

"V, let me talk to her alone, please?" Her sister nodded and left them alone.

"Mind if I sit down?" Samara pointed to the chair next to Paige.

"Please." said Paige politely while rage consumed her. Samara sat down. "How is Emily related to my sister?" Paige said with a louder tone of voice. Samara looked surprised at the other girl´s actions.

"Okay." Samara sighed "She gives us her blood, we give you your sister back" said Samara. Paige directed her gaze to the floor, still confused. Emily´s blood?_ Did that mean that..._

"How?" said Paige, raising her face once again, frowning.

"We have a lab," Samara said "we take her there, take some blood out and make the antidote." She said like if it was not a big deal.

"And…" Paige said, raising her eyebrows, encouraging her to continue.

"We will give you the fifteen percent of the money if that is what you want" _What money?_ Paige thought. She was not getting involved with money. _What if it is against the law or something? _"Don´t worry, we have government´s approval"

"The thing is that I don´t want the money, I want my sister." Paige said. "But I still don´t get how do you…" Samara cut her off.

"That isn´t relevant, you´ll have your sister."

"Okay" Paige relented.

"I´ll drop Emily´s files off at your house tomorrow, then."

"How do you even…"

"Don´t ask"

_What the hell._

_888_

"What´s wrong, Em?" Alison´s voice asked behind Emily.

"You knew, didn't you?" Emily was still processing everything she found out at least ten minutes earlier. She hadn´t moved away from Rachel´s bed. Alison looked to at the floor ashamed. Emily shook her head and turned back to Rachel. "Does Paige know about me?"

"I don´t think so" Emily took Rachel´s hand on her own.

"How much time does she have?" Emily asked while a single tear rolled down her face, and fell on the hand she was holding.

"Em… You don´t… I don´t" Alison started.  
"Ali!" snapped Emily.

"A month" Ali said with a doubting tone. "Maybe not that much"

"Oh my god" Emily covered her mouth with both of her hands "She is too young."

"Em you…"

"I have to tell her." Emily stood up and walked to the door.

"Emily!" Alison grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. "Don´t you dare to tell her. We promised we were going to protect you."

"Whom!" shouted Emily "Whom have you promised to keep me safe? Spencer! And where is she now? Is she here with us? No! You have no right to…"

"Paige?" Emily heard Rachel whispering. Emily ran to the bed, knelt next to it and took the girl´s hand on her own. "Paige? I´m scared. I don´t want to die." Emily could hear Alison sobbing behind her.

"Ali? Can you hand me my bag please?" Emily said. Alison gave it to her.

Emily had a ridiculous idea; she wasn´t thinking clear after all. She took out her little knife and pressed it against her thumb. While her almost transparent blood was spilled, she felt the world crumbling down. She could still see Rachel, but she barely felt when Alison knelt next to her. She hardly heard a word coming from her friend´s mouth. She let her blood slip into Rachel´s mouth. The girl swallowed and shivered. Emily was going to pass out, she could feel it.

Alison cursed next to her. Emily closed her eyes and then felt her thumb warming up.

888

Emily opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. A desert, or so she thought. She saw snakes around her; Hundreds of snakes. One of them approached her slowly and started to draw circles around her. Emily couldn´t move and when the snake positioned herself to bite her, Emily woke up. She looked around. It wasn´t the RV, she was at Hanna´s house. She forced herself to get up and sat up. She looked at her thumb; healed. She took it to her nose and smelled it. Yes, Alison had used her litter.

"Good morning," Hanna said when she entered the room. She had a glass of water in her hand. "How did you sleep?"

888

Paige arrived to the hospital around three A.M.

Jordan- an old friend-told her that Rachel was going home and that she had suddenly gotten better while Paige was out. Then her thoughts drifted back to Emily. Three weeks; Paige had less than a month. _"Just a little advice before you go" had said Samara, "__**Don´t fall in love with her.**__" _

"That girl… Was it Emily?" Said Jordan and Paige nodded. "She stayed here until Christina came back. I think Rachel enjoyed her company. Who is she?"

"She is a friend of Alison´s" Paige replied.

"Oh… I thought she was…"

"Where did she go?" cut her off Paige.

"I don´t know, Hanna came and took her home because she wasn´t feeling good" Paige started to feel worried.

"Is Rachel alone?"

"No, she isn´t; She is with your friend… Mona I think."

Paige ran to the room. A short, slightly tanned brunette sat next to her sister. Paige had been so distracted she hadn´t noticed that her sister was awake, singing along with the older woman.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Paige said when Mona looked at her.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?" said Paige.

"Her." Mona said nodding her head in Rachel´s direction.

"Say it." Paige said, unwilling to wait.

"Okay." Mona said "I´ll say it. Your sister was dying until they gave her something…"

"It was that girl" Rachel said, making the other two women to turn to look at her.

"What girl, sweetie?" Paige knelt again next to her sister and took her now blushed hand.

"I don´t remember… I think it was Maya"

"Maya is not in Rosewood."

"Emily…" Paige whispered. _It is true… what Samara told me._

"Sorry?" Mona said.

"Nothing."


	4. Flames: IV

It had been two weeks since Rachel went back home. Paige was reading a book, Rachel´s head resting on her lap and her own hand played with her sister´s hair and caressed the little girl´s cheek. Paige was trying to spend every second with her sister; she didn't know how much time she had left. Doctors said three months but Samara said one or even less. Rachel was much better though, she didn't cough anymore and she had regained her usual skin tone.

Emily had called a few times to ask for Rachel and had brought diner once_. Emily, I have to call her, _Paige thought. She had been so good to them… Paige thought about Emily as the woman who had made her smile for the first time in so long… As the woman who made Rachel think that she had a chance… They had talked, laughed, even gone out on a date once but Emily still seemed so… blank and cold. Paige needed to win her trust.

Paige looked down; her sister had fallen asleep. She leant down and kissed her forehead as someone entered the room. It was their cousin Mackenzie. "You would make a good mother," she smiled. She was just two years older than Paige. "I mean it." She walked closer to them and knelt down next Rachel's side of the bed. "You know… I don't think she will get cured..." she was speaking calmly but her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her face, "I don't want you to push life to change things… not even for her, it wouldn't be fair." She shook her head and lowered her gaze, looking at Rachel's cold hands, "It is about time you thought about giving her something special before she…"

"Don't!" Paige said, her tone of voice increasing and cracking. "I found someone that could help us." her eyes were watering to. "I think she really could."

"Paige… Don't push it, okay?" Paige shook her head and lowered her gaze as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

"I can't _not_ do it," said Paige looking at the girl sleeping soundly on her lap. "It would be too hard,"

"Sometimes we do sacrifices for the people that we love," they stared at each other's eyes. "Like she did for us…"

"Don't bring her up, Mack, please," Paige whispered.

"Are you going to quit?" Mackenzie said, "Are you going to let things be?"

"I can't," and just like that, Paige realized she had made the worst mistake of her life.

* * *

Paige moved a lot of times on her bed in order to find a comfortable position and when she finally concealed sleep, she couldn't get Emily out of her mind.

_"__How could you?" _Paige could hear Emily's voice so clearly and it penetrated her ears as if Emily was in the room. _"I believed you!" _Emily sounded desperate.

Paige woke up and realized that she had tears in her eyes._ This can't be happening. _It was still dark and she saw her sister sleeping. She started crying. _I can't do this to her_… She was thinking of both of them; Emily and Rachel. Somehow Emily always managed to make her way back to Paige's head. She heard someone parking and thought it had been her parents. It hadn't been that at all. She climbed down of the bed and went down stairs to check. She walked closer to the door and placed her hand over the knob. She hesitated a little but finally opened it. There was nobody out there but when she looked down, she spotted a package lying on the floor. _What the hell? _It said **Emily C. Fields D. **Samara had left it.

Paige had already checked the whole file. It was about nine am when she finished and she was shocked; it had actually a lot of statistics and medical and scientific facts. Paige hadn't bought the half of it but… she wasn't going to find a possibility of her sister getting cured _that _easily. She felt bad, though. She felt as if she was intruding… she was intruding. _God, I'm a monster. Why wouldn't you kill me instead? _She thought.

When Rachel woke up, she asked Paige to take her to church. Paige hadn't been there in a long time… she didn't even remember where it was located so she had to ask Hanna.

"I'm ready to go!" She heard her sister asking with her sweet voice.

* * *

"Hanna! I already told you, I am not going to that party," Emily said, glancing over a couple of dresses next to her. Her friend kept following her, pleading.

"Why not? Tell Carter to come with us… I will invite Paige too," said Hanna. Emily turned around to face the blonde. "Hanna, I am not going. Got it?" Hanna frowned, "Tell me that you don´t want to see Paige again…"

"Hanna!" Emily yelled, making the people who were around them to look. She smiled apologetically, and turned to her friend again. "I don´t want to go, and yes, I do want to get to know her better, I even considered telling her about…"  
"No! You didn't!" Hanna said. "You can´t tell her, Em." Emily looked away and rolled her eyes, stopping in her tracks. "I know, but her sister is dying and I can do something about it so, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you almost died when your bleeding finger landed inside Rachel´s mouth? Duh," said Hanna, keeping Emily from turning around. Emily looked into her eyes. "Emily, I can´t let you do that to yourself again." _Well, I can,_ Emily thought.

* * *

"Alison?" Emily said when she picked up her phone.

"Emily, I need a favor,"

"Sure." She said as always; but Ali was being a complete bitch lately.

"Well… It is kind of weird but Paige needs help with Rachel today… She is kind of really tired and I have plans with Noel… Hanna is going to the party" _Wow Ali, you are such a good friend _"So… I was wondering if you could take care of that poor little girl…"

"Sure, address?" Emily said. She was not willing to let the girl´s illness go any further.

Emily rang the bell of Paige´s house. "I´m coming!" she heard Paige screamed, but the door had already opened. A tall brunette, who wasn't Paige, was standing at the door.

"Hello…" The woman said and leant against the frame of the door. Emily caught a glimpse of Paige behind the woman. Paige leant in to whisper something at the other´s ear and she turned around, walking inside the house. "Hey, Emily," Paige said kindly and smiled. She had circles under her eyelids, but still managed to look amazing. "What are you doing here?" Emily smiled and shook her head. _I´m going to kill Alison, _she thought.

"Well… Alison told me you needed some help with Rachel so…" Emily blushed and smiled. "But I guess you didn't…"

"Don't worry, stay," Paige said, "We need some company, anyway. Mack was just leaving and Rachel needs to get some sleep. I could really use some company tonight," said Paige, "I… If that's okay with you, of course," Emily smiled at how nervous Paige sounded and saw her dipping her head and blushing.

"Yeah, sure," Emily said. "Can I come in?" Paige raised her head and moved away to let Emily inside.

They settled down on the couch. They talked for a while, getting lost in each other´s eyes accidentally. Emily couldn't keep herself from staring. Paige couldn't keep herself from brushing Emily´s hand with her own when she had an excuse to do so. She kept wondering how she was going to do to hurt that woman; she knew she wasn't going to be able to. Emily was just so lovely… so easy to love.

Paige stood up and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"So… I have been wondering… Are Carter and you…" She said when she came back and sat down again, next to Emily.

"Together? No. We are just friends; I met her in college," Said Emily, "Why?" asked Emily, frowning.

"Just curious; why?" said Paige, smiling teasingly.

They both laughed again. Emily couldn´t believe she could've connected that easily with someone. Paige stood up and fell down. "Paige! Are you alright?" Emily said, offering a hand to Paige. Paige remained still for a moment and smiled before she took the hand Emily was offering and pulled the woman down with her. They were acting like if they were teenagers all over again. Not just teenagers, they were acting as if they had known each other forever. They were laughing hard and didn't notice the little girl walking inside the room and towards them.

When Emily noticed Rachel standing right in front of them, she stood up and helped Paige to get up, the other woman looking into her eyes for a second, making Emily blush. Paige walked towards her sister and knelt down beside her. "What´s wrong, sweetie?" said Paige.

"I had a bad dream, Paigey…" the little girl said, her voice cracking.

They took Rachel to her room and Paige lied next to her, covering her sister with a blanket. Emily leant on the frame of the door and just stared at them with her arms crossed.

"Paige? Can you tell me a happy story?" said Rachel with shinny eyes.

"Do you want a happy story, or a story with a happy ending?" Paige said, making Emily linger on those words.

"Both?" Rachel suggested, smiling. Paige nodded, "Want to join us?" She said, looking at Emily.

"Sure," Emily said and smiled, walking towards the bed and sitting next to Rachel on the other side of the bed.

After Rachel fell asleep, Emily decided to call it a night. Paige and her stood up and walked towards the door without saying a word but somehow the silence was comforting.

"Thank you so much, Emily," Paige said, hugging the woman tight when they got to the door.

"No problem," She said, both pulling away and looking at each other. "Goodnight, Paige," Emily said and smiled.

"Goodnight, Emily," Paige whispered, dipping her head wanting the earth to just make her disappear.

* * *

_"Emily!" Carter shouted as she saw the blond shoving her best friend, Emily falling against a tree. She ran as fast as she could and stood between the two of them raising her arms to block the blond. "Stop right there," She said to the other girl._

_"Fire destroys, Emily, you know that," the girl said._

_"It was an accident!" Emily shouted desperate. "I swear!"_

_"You know it wasn't! You killed her!" Emily cried harder feeling as her heart shattered._

_"Leave her alone, Bethany!" Carter cried. "I swear that if you don't…"_

_"What? You'll burry me alive? She is a monster," The words made Emily twinge "Fire just destroys, you can´t deny that! We can't fight against it. We never will."_

* * *

Emily woke up and saw a note beside her. **I went to church with Hanna- Carter- the only lesbian who still goes to church.**

Emily was still tired, felt dizzy and all but when she thought of Rachel's face after she had given her blood… her own blood, the pain would go away. Yet there was something that kept haunting her… someone that kept haunting her; that was Paige. Paige was everything she could think about. How was Emily going to let Rachel die? Well, she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not after what happened. Not after seeing Paige like that in the car and the hospital.

She made her way out of her bed and walked to the little RV´s kitchen. She found breakfast with another note with Carter´s handwriting on it.

Made you breakfast : ) Eat something, Em.

See ya later. Kisses,

–Carter.

Emily smiled as she read the note and saw a tray over the small table with two chairs next to the front door. She ate slowly, enjoying every bite of cheese and every sip of coffee.

Every time she tried to forget about Rachel, the same image of a desperate Paige came to her mind. She took her coat and stormed out of the RV. She ran through a forest nearby and stopped next to _the_ tree. She touched its surface, smelling the burning tree as her fingerprints touched it. Her hand started freezing and she jumped away, falling on the floor. Emily felt as the cold floor ignited. She started shaking and screaming. _Fire destroys, Emily. _Her nails dug on the soil underneath her. She frowned and closed her eyes, screaming as she froze. _You deserve it_, Emily, She thought. You are a monster, she kept shaking, Think… heat, heat, heat… she felt her hands warming up but the rest of her body –Even the weather being hot- was frozen. _You are a monster. You killed her, Emily! You deserve to die. _That was Emily´s last thought before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Really late update, I´m so sorry for that. Hope you liked it and please let me know if you want me to continue :) I have another two stories on their way so... JUST DON´T GIVE UP ON PAILY. I´m almost done with chapter five of No One Else´s eyes. **

**Thank you so much.**

**Until Next Time :)**


	5. Flames: V

**Hey, guys! **

**I am sorry it has been too long since I updated and I promise I will try to update this story more frequently. **

**I am sorry this chapter is too short, but I am trying to do my best... It has been a crazy new year.**

**I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Rachel woke up at midnight, coughing but reluctant to let Paige take her to the hospital. As hard as she tried, Rachel was unwilling to let her sister win; she was tired of needles in her arms and hospital food.

"Please, Paige," the soft voice said, coughing again. "Please let's just go for a walk," Rachel said finally making her sister succeed.

"Okay," Paige said shaking her head a little, offering a sad, reassuring smile to the little girl, who had now stopped coughing.

"I told you I was fine," said Rachel. Paige looked at her sister and saw the pain in her eyes but more than pain… it was fear… fear of disappearing.

Paige couldn't take it. She didn't care about Emily; she wanted her sister to live. Only she didn't know what Emily meant to her life; and, god… it was important.

The two sisters walked around the park for a while after laughing several times while eating ice-cream, they turned around and looked curiously at the crowd that was starting to grow around a TV shop.

Paige tightened the grip on Rachel's hand and walked towards the crowded shop; everyone seemed to be worried as they heard the reporter's voice.

_"There isn't a scientific explanation for the fire caused at the forest late last night, regarding wetness of the trees and the cold weather,"  
"Do you have any idea of what happened?" _

_"We have no clue and we haven't heard anything from the people who live there…"_

It was _the_ news that would change her life. Paige looked carefully at the screen and identified the area; _that's where Emily lives_. Her eyes opened wide and she tried hopelessly to hide the worry from herself as she distinguished the set of RVs next to the forest.

"What's wrong, Pay?" The little girl uttered but Paige was still caught up in the news that was being reported. Rachel waited for a reply anxiously, thinking her sister had heard her. "Paige?"

Paige heard her sister's quiet voice, took a deep breath, let it all out harshly and turned around to walk to her car. _I am so going to regret this._

"Emily?" Carter said when she got home, getting no reply. "Emily!" she repeated, growing worried. There was no sign of Emily in the RV. She took her phone out and dialed her best friend's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Shit," she cursed under breath. _What the hell happened? I can't feel the heat… Oh my god, I know that smell._

She stormed out of the RV and looked around in the dark night. Carter caught the scent of the burning trees."Emily!" She cried and ran towards the forest, looking everywhere for Emily after turning her phone's flashlight on. _Where the fuck is the goddamn tree? _She kept running with all she had, calling Emily's name but still getting no answer. She got to the place but… there was no tree…

Carter felt tears welling up in her eyes as she lost any sign of hope and fell on her knees. "Please…" she whispered as she stared at the floor hopelessly. She heard a branch cracking and turned around in the darkness of the forest, not being able to catch anything with the flashlight. "Em?" she let out a broken sigh. "Emily, is that you?"

Emily gulped, trying to hold back the freezing feeling down her throat and when she heard Carter, she caught a glimpse of light before trying to get closer. She could still smell her own burning aroma from the tree she had involuntarily consumed. _Carter should have smelled it_.

Emily tried to move several times but her legs and lungs felt as heavy as if they were filled in with giant cubes of ice.

"C…" she tried but couldn't get the word out. She tried taking a branch with her trembling hand and throwing it but she wasn't strong enough and just got it to move a few inches away from her. Desperation started to creep inside of her as she could do nothing to make her friend notice her there.

Emily started to increase the speed of her breathing, trying to heat the branch a little in order to burn it and with that light, make Carter notice her. Her lungs felt like if they were melting inside of her. She shut her eyes hard and breathed faster. _One… you have to heat your lungs… _She took another deep breath. _Two… Remember what dad told you before he left… _She saw and felt her father right next to her. _And three… fire destroys, never forget that. _Emily felt her body warming until she could breathe normally and suddenly felt anxious and strong… too strong for her own good. She looked at the ground where she was now standing and felt desperate to shut herself off. _No! No! No! Please, Stop! _She tried to steady herself but it was useless. She hid her face behind her hands and felt the sharp, freezing blade cutting her face at her touch. She screamed in pain, falling on her knees.

"Emily!" Carter found her and fell to her knees. "Oh my god," she held her close to her and Emily closed her eyes, burying her face on Carter's neck with her eyes shot. "You're freezing," Carter said, her face reflecting pain as she hugged Emily tighter. She rubbed Emily's back. "You scared me to dea…" suddenly, a tree burst into flames. "What the fuck!" Carter took Emily in her arms instinctively and helped her to stand up.

Emily looked at her with a desperate look on her face. "I don't think I can do it, please just run," she begged.

"No way," She positioned herself and carried Emily. "Thanks god you don't eat carbs," _Thanks god you do._ Emily tangled her hands around her friend's neck and started coughing.

"Car…"

"Shut up, okay!" Carter shouted, trying to run faster despite the woman in her arms.

Paige drove her car in high speed, without the police catching her, and made her best to remember the way to the set of RVs. _You make a right turn now and see the_… _Oh shit!_

She had gotten to the place but… it was burning. The trees that formed the forest were in flames. She caught the smell and pulled the break immediately.

"Paige!" Rachel shouted desperately. "What is happening?" The girl started crying.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we are…" Paige's voice broke. _Saving your cure; _Emily was there, Paige could feel it. She opened the door. "Rachel, whatever happens, don't leave the car, do you understand?" she said pretty much evenly for the situation. "Rachel!" She said when the girl didn't reply.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I love you, okay?" She shut the door, took a deep breath to steady herself and ran towards the burning forest.

She ran for a while and called Carter's name one time after the other. "Carter!" She shouted.

Paige tried to listen and heard a desperate cry. "Emily!" It was Carter's voice… Paige moved around trying to find the other woman but failed in the attempt.

She kept looking around desperately and felt the smoke getting through her throat. She coughed loudly, trying to get oxygen to get inside her lungs. She covered her mouth with her coat's sleeve and ran towards where she thought the voice was coming from.

She heard a cough. "Paige," Carter was now weak and couldn't get a word out of her mouth.

Finally spotting the brunette, Paige jogged towards Carter and Emily letting out a sigh of relieve until…

"Paige!" Carter said with a harsh voice because of the smoke. "She stopped breathing," Carter looked at Paige hopelessly and held her best friend's motionless body over her bent legs and took her face on her hands. Paige looked at her and felt the world stood still as every sign of hope left her soul.


End file.
